<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can the Sword Fight Unarmed? by chaosDesigner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826259">Can the Sword Fight Unarmed?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosDesigner/pseuds/chaosDesigner'>chaosDesigner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>chaosDesigner's Symphogear Prompt Collection [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Senki Zesshou Symphogear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almost Kiss, Banter, F/F, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Sparring, Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:28:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosDesigner/pseuds/chaosDesigner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria really admires Tsubasa's skill while wielding a sword, but she eventully started wondering exactly how well the bluenette would handle herself in a fight unarmed. One day, she decides to test that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maria Cadenzavna Eve/Kazanari Tsubasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>chaosDesigner's Symphogear Prompt Collection [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can the Sword Fight Unarmed?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The prommpt for this one is as follows:</p><p>FIGHT!: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT! We all like to watch spectacular fights! Write a story which is all about a fight involving Symphogear characters. Challenge yourself with this one!</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I enter the gymnasium after my pinkette partner. She usually comes here for a few hours to practice her boxing, even despite the fact that she does not fight unarmed when wielding her Symphogear. I always supposed she has her reasons, though, so I never asked why she did this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, this time, she decided to invite me for an unknown reason. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe she’s feeling lonely? </span>
  </em>
  <span>I wondered to myself after she asked me to accompany her, which caused me to chuckle as I remembered the last time I suggested as much. She looked over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow, but brushed it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We got changed into our gym clothes and entered the facilities. Soon after entering, she instructs me to warm up, so I do, following her example. I’m still very confused as to the purpose of this, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… Why exactly did you ask me to come here, Maria?” I ask her after we’re done with the warmups.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that, she looks at me, smirks, slowly approaches me…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she pushes me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My instincts kick in almost instantaneously, and I widen my eyes and my stance to avoid getting knocked over. “Wh-what are you doing!?” I question her, somewhat agitated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, she simply places her hand on her chin and looks at me for a moment, as if analysing my response. “Certainly what you’d expect from someone who’s practiced with the blade all her life…” she mumbles to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I blink a couple times, then frown in confusion. “What are you talking about? What exactly are we doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She crosses her arms as she listens to me, then lets out a chuckle. “What we’re doing here, Tsubasa, is pretty simple,” she begins as she steps closer to me, then circles around me. “You are amazing with a sword, and I respect you for it, but I have never seen you do battle without it… It makes me wonder: what would happen if you tried to defend yourself without a sword within reach?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I follow her with my gaze as she slowly paces around me, like a predator circling its prey. “H-how would that even happen? Ame-no-Habakiri will always provide me with a sword to wield…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lets out an amused huff. “What happens when Ame-no-Habakiri is gone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have to take a moment to answer that. “Well… Why would it be gone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raises an eyebrow at me. “You know that there are times it is unavailable. What if it’s being repaired, or if Elfnein is busy installing a new module?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have no answer to that, so I frown and look down at the floor in frustration. Obviously, such cases are not as common as having my converter unit hanging from my neck, but as someone raised to be a warrior, I cannot and should not lower my guard for even a second, so even in those rare cases, I should be prepared to fight, even if the only thing I’m defending at that point is my own life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smirks after seeing this. “So… Show me what you got,” she challenges, right before pushing me again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stumble back again, but quickly regain my balance. I smirk as well, finding the situation somewhat amusing. “Fine then. I’ll show you what I can do!” I declare, right before throwing a punch her way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She quickly raises her fists and blocks my punch. “Good form!” she praises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then I throw another punch with my other arm, which she also blocks. I keep repeatedly punching her and taking a step forward with each punch, and she keeps blocking with her raised arms covering her face as she backpedals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, that’s enough of that!” she announces right before ducking down below my next punch, completely blindsiding me as she steps into my guard and delivers a punch of her own to my stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Forced to retreat out of her reach before she can punch me again, I jump back and out of her reach. Her attack didn’t make me cough, though, and considering that it doesn’t hurt that much, I can tell she held back. It suddenly becomes apparent to me that neither of us is wearing protective wear, but the notion simply causes me to chuckle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We got so excited that we completely forgot…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It seems like she has also noticed by now, and is chuckling along with me. We both quickly get back to our stances, deciding we don’t need protective wear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We’ll probably regret this choice after the fact… </span>
  </em>
  <span>I reason for a moment, but the excitement makes me completely disregard that thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I attack next, raising my leg to try to kick her. She leans back to avoid it, but I surprise her by continuing to kick towards her with the same leg, without putting it back down, by flexing my knee and launching my foot back out, aiming at different parts of her body each time, all while hopping slightly closer with my other leg to try and get within range.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grimaces as she keeps backpedaling to dodge, and eventually, my foot finds her shoulder. She grunts, but then grabs my ankle before I’m able to pull it back, and proceeds to yank on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I yelp as I lose my balance. Not losing focus, I instead choose to lunge forward, using the momentum gained from Maria’s yank and building on it. She lets go of me, since I’m going too fast, and steps aside as I land on the foot she yanked. My momentum is enough to send me careening forward even after I land, though, so I flip upside down onto my hands, like I do when I execute the Reverse Rakshasa with my Gear, then flip back onto my feet, my balance precarious upon landing, though I quickly regain it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria smirks after seeing my trick. “You certainly do have some moves, Tsubasa. I’m impressed,” she praises as she adopts her stance once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I let out a huff, half-frustrated, half-amused. “Are you underestimating me, Maria?” I ask her, a challenging edge to my voice as I adopt my stance as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her smirk only seems to grow. “Wouldn’t dream of it,” she responds just before she charges at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her sudden charge makes my eyes widen, and I charge forward as well, meeting her in the middle. We begin exchanging blows and parries with our fists and arms. Frustratingly enough, she easily overpowers me, and puts me in a defensive position by forcing me to parry all her attacks. It takes all my effort to do so, while she looks like she hasn’t even broken a sweat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She starts driving me back with each strike, and with how easily she does so in comparison to my previous attempts, I start becoming slightly nervous about losing if I can’t manage to get her off me long enough to counterattack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before I can really do anything, though, and when she has driven me almost to the edge of the mat, she delivers a more powerful strike by sweeping her leg upward, attempting to kick me. I step back to avoid getting struck, but when her leg lands, she immediately throws her other leg straight ahead in yet another kick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not having any other solution, I grit my teeth and duck down below her leg, and, taking advantage of the momentary reprieve, I spring back up and throw myself at her, wrapping my arms around her midsection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh!?” she exclaims as both of us go down, and we grunt as we land on the mat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she starts laughing, and quite loudly at that. Her sudden reaction makes me separate my arms from her and look at her face, alarmed, as I did not expect her to laugh of all things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsubasa, did you seriously just tackle me?” she asks in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m slightly taken aback by her question. “Uh… Yes…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that isn’t very elegant, is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can feel my cheeks start to burn slightly, and I avert my gaze in embarrassment. “I… I know…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smirks at me, amused, leaving me to stew in my embarrassment before speaking up once more. “What are you doing acting all shy all of a sudden? Who says the fight is over? You know I could push you off whenever I want, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After my brain registers her words, I give a smirk of my own. “Well, if you wanted to push me off, you would have already done so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widen as her cheeks turn a deep shade of red, then she frowns and looks away. “This sword is not cute at all!” she mumbles, sounding scandalised. I laugh in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once I calm down slightly, I open my eyes, and my gaze immediately falls upon Maria’s cyan eyes. My thoughts leave my head all at once as I lose myself in them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her eyes really are beautiful… Fitting for such a beautiful girl…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, our faces begin to drift closer…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then the alarms begin blaring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like two magnets of the same polarity, we practically shoot off each other as we stand up as fast as we can, then run off, heading to the bridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But some part of my brain is still thinking about that moment…</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>